Harry Potter and the Faery Witch
by Star and Glade
Summary: *CH. 4 UPLOADED* It's the 7th year, You-know-who is on the rise again. A new girl comes to Hogwarts with a mysterious life. But who or what is she? What is her real reason for being at Hogwarts? And what is her connection with Voldemort? h/oc, hr/r R
1. And Her Name is Remy

~ Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters (although some of us would like to) teachers, items, or other stuff. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
We (Star and Glade) own some of the spells we made up and some other things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: And Her Name is Remy  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has come time for me to finally go to the place I have been forbidden to go to by my mother. She was thought to say that it would be better if I stayed in the muggle world and be taught magic by her. Though it was successful and I am stronger than most of the professors, I fear that my fathers influence over my life has done a monumental status upon my power. I received my letter a week a go, I was told that their defense was decreasing and death was in the near future. I have been called to help. Though only one person there knows what great importance I have upon the success or failure, I shall become a commoner. I will stand on the sidelines and help from afar, until the final battle is to come. This mission of great standards upon me shall be accomplished if I do my job, and help protect the boy who lived.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
18-year-old Harry Potter trudged through the common room of Gryffindor House up to his dormitory after a grueling flying lesson. After six years, you would think that they'd stop with the flying lessons. Harry glumly undressed and took a shower. Ten minutes later he stepped out, got dressed and made his way back to the common room where he plopped himself down on a couch next to Ron.  
  
"You know Harry," Ron started. "Being on the Quidditch team, flying shouldn't be so hard for you now." Harry looked over at his best friend and gave him a shut-up-or-I'll-turn-you-into-a-bug-look. "Maybe I should get back to my homework."  
  
Later that night at dinner~~~~~~  
  
"Well I guess we are all glad to see you in a better mood Harry." Hermione said as she watched Harry laugh at one of Ron's stupid jokes.  
  
"Yes, well, it's hard to stay in a glum mood here with all the festivity." Harry replied. Ron shook his head in agreement.  
  
"You two do know why all the festivity, don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There's a reason?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course! Didn't you see the luggage that was brought up into the girl's dormitory this morning?" Both boys gave her a clueless look. "Well, aren't you guys are very observant."  
  
"Just tell us Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"We're getting a new student." She said excitedly.  
  
"More? We just got a whole bunch last term!" Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not more just one, and not a first year student. I heard that she's coming in for the first time as a 7th year student!"  
  
"Skipping the first 6 years! What are the professors up to now?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well I heard," Lavender said, butting in. "That this girl's mother didn't have enough money to let her go so she taught her herself. But now that she has enough money, she can come."  
  
"Where did you hear this?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I overheard Hooch and McGonagall talking about."  
  
"Still into eavesdropping I see." Hermoine said with a stern look.  
  
"Relax, I was going to talk to McGonagall about the homework when I saw her and Hooch inside the classroom talking. So I casually waited for Hooch to leave. It wasn't my problem if they were talking too loud."  
  
"It is never your problem that the Professors talk to loud now, is it?" Lavender snorted and turned to talk to Parvati.  
  
"Well," Ron said. "This will turn out to be an interesting night don't you think so Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short when Professor McGonagall clinked her glass with her fork to gather everyone's attention as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Well students, I have overheard that some of you have noticed that we are receiving another addition to the Hogwarts family. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor, so we won't be having any ceremony." Groans of disappointment from some of the students filtered throughout the Great Hall. "Now, she will be joining the 7th year students in your classrooms. She's the same age as you 7th years, so don't go groaning about having a younger student with you." Dumbledore quickly glanced at Draco Malfoy who was rolling his eyes.  
  
"I've never seen Professor Dumbledore ramble on so much before." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, without further ado. Mr. Filch, could you please bring her in." Mr. Filch nodded his head and push open the large doors just wide enough for a person to fit through.  
  
"You can come in now." Mr. Filch said to the person outside the door. Then through the door came a person in dark blue cloak, the hood covering her head. Once she step through the door closed and the figure moved through the tables up to the front professors' table. As she walked, the heads of all the students watched her every move. To curious to talk, the students were silent. When she reached the front, the figure took one step up, and began to remove her hood. The room held its breath fearing at what she might look like under there. Was she ugly? With a long nose and warts? Or did she have sunken eyes and pouty lips? The girl lowered her hood so it rested on her shoulders. Everyone let out their breath at the sight of her. She wasn't ugly, nor did she have warts or sunken eyes, she was beautiful. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that's end fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep bluish-violet, cobalt almost. The color of the setting sun. Her nose was "cute", and her lips were perfect and pink. She had only been in there for less than a minute and crushes were already being developed on her, as well as hatred from the girls.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore finally said. "This is our new student. Could you please introduce yourself?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Hello, my name is Remy Morgan." Her voice filled the room with the sounds that the faeries talk.  
  
"Thank you Remy." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes sparkling. "Now, Miss Morgan would like to go straight to her dormitory, so could someone please take her?" Boys hands shot up right away from Gryffindor table, but those of Ron and Harry were not present because Hermione had given them stern looks that meant you do you die. "Hm, let's see here. Ah yes, Harry, could you please escort Miss Morgan to her dormitory?" Harry suddenly stood up as if there was a tack on his chair. He looked down at Ron who gave him the thumbs up, and then at Hermione who glared at him. But Harry just glared back and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure Professor." Dumbledore nodded, and motioned for Remy to follow Harry. She caught the professor's eye, and nodded. As she made her way over to where Harry stood, next to Filch at the doors, heads turned to watch her leave. When the doors closed after Harry and Remy, students throughout the Great Hall whispered to each other.  
  
"Did you see her eyes? She's so beautiful!" A Ravenclaw boy was telling his friend.  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione." Ron said. "You know she's pretty." Hermione stared at him, making Ron fidget in his seat.  
  
"Well, yeah. But, there's just something about her that, well, I can't explain it." She looked down at her empty plate then up at Dumbledore who was talking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Farrell. "There's just something…different."  
  
  
  
So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please. At least 5 reviews before next chapter. 


	2. The Dream Protector

Hullo people! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but people wouldn't leave reviews. ::Sticks out tongues:: Anyways, thanks to those who did review and here's the next chapter! Enjoy! REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything. They all come from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. We own Remy and Penelope. Nothing else. Don't sue us, we're poor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream Protector  
  
As Harry and Remy made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Harry vaguely heard himself explaining the things around the castle to her. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Remy finally spoke.  
  
"Good day to you Lady Rita." Harry looked at Remy with a quizzical look, then looked to the Fat Lady.  
  
"My dear child," The Fat Lady said. "The only people to know my name outside of the portraits are Dumbledore, and a lovely young girl named Sula." Remy smiled. "Dear me! Do you know Sula?"  
  
"I do. She told if I should see you, to say good day."  
  
"My, my. How is dear Sula doing? Last time I saw her, she was dating that Rid-" Remy coughed, forcing the Lady to stop. "Ah, yes." The Fat Lady moved her eyes until they fell upon Harry. "My dear boy! Have you come back already? Isn't dinner still going on?"  
  
"Yes it is, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort Remy here," He said, motioning his head towards Remy. "To Gryffindor, her house." The Fat Lady cocked an eyebrow at Remy, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Merryweather." Harry answered. The Fat Lady swung open on her hinges revealing a hole leading into Gryffindor Tower. Harry moved aside to let Remy in first, then crawled in after her, the portrait hole closing after him. When he stepped into the common room, he saw Remy standing near the fire looking around. "The girl's dormitory is up the first flight of steps to the right." Harry said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. He watched as she slowly turned around to face him. Then he watched as her eyes flickered from him to something behind him.  
  
"O, what are you doing here?" Remy asked. Harry turned around to find out who Remy was talking about, and came face to face with…air? Harry looked around, trying to figure out what she was talking about when he felt a pull on his pant leg.  
  
"Down here." A voice said. Harry looked down to see a gnome staring up at him. The gnome was rolling his hat in one of his hands while playing with his long beard in the other. Harry almost laughed. It looked like a miniature version of Hagrid. The gnome looked up and down at Harry as if measuring him, then ran over to stand at Remy's feet. "Miss Remy! Miss Remy! Messa bring news! About you know what." The gnome reached into his hat a pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it to Remy. Remy read it over then handed it back.  
  
"Good. Now go to my mother and tell her I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about you know what later." The gnome nodded.  
  
"Right. Bye Miss Remy."  
  
"Goodbye O." The gnome smiled and ran into a darkened corner where it disappeared. Remy smiled and shook her head slightly as she walked over to the stairs. "First flight to the right. Right?" Harry was still in a stupor when Remy spoke, but shook it off. He had seen gnomes before, when he helped Ron and his brothers de-gnome the garden. Why was this one so different? "Harry?" Harry was so deep in thought, that he was totally oblivious to Remy on the landing waiting for his answer.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, first flight to the right." Harry felt his face grow warm when Remy smiled her thanks.  
  
"Good night Harry, pleasant dreams."  
  
"Er…yeah, same to you." Remy smiled again making Harry grow red again. When he had heard the door to the dormitory close, Harry shook his head vigorously to get the blushing to stop. What is wrong with me?, he thought. I didn't even act this way around Cho the first time I met her. Harry dropped himself on a couch in front of the fire, and sat there looking into the golden flames, only looking up when he heard someone come into the common room.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, setting herself in the empty seat on the left of Harry. Ron sat in the armchair next to the couch.  
  
"I was just thinking about the new girl." Harry answered.  
  
"Oy! You already developing a crush on the new girl Harry?" Ron asked nosily. "It took me four years to start liking Hermione here. The it took me another two to ask her to be my girlfriend." Hermione blushed. It was true. Over the summer. Ron and Hermione started dating. Ron keeps saying that he was extremely happy to have her as a girlfriend, and that his brothers weren't at Hogwarts anymore to tease him about it. "Now here you are, in the first hour you start liking the girl."  
  
"No, it isn't that. There's just something about her. Like she has this aura hanging around her that makes me go all…blah. You know, that way guys do around veelas."  
  
"You mean you're going to jump off the balcony?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Very funny." Harry said, remembering the way he acted the first time around a veela at the Quidditch world tournament. "No, I guess it's not like that. There's just something about her." The boys heard a small intake of breath from Hermione, and Ron groaned when he saw that ' I told you so' look.  
  
"See Ron! Harry senses something too." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. I guess you're right. If Harry senses something than I guess I can't disagree." He said reluctantly.  
  
"So what do you think is different about her?" Harry asked. They both shrugged.  
  
"I have an idea how we can find out." Hermione said.  
  
"How?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Well," She started, bending in closer so no one else would over hear. "She's staying in my dormitory, so how about I get all chummy with her and see if she ever tells me anything." Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at her.  
  
"It's a good plan Hermione, but-" Harry said.  
  
"Have you been hanging around Malfoy Hermione?" Ron interrupted. "Yeah it's a good plan, but being friends with someone just to find something out from them. That's low, even for us." Hermione stared at him with a questioning look. "But I like it." The three all smiled and moved closer to start conducting their plan, unknowing that someone was watching them.  
  
"I thought that they'd be less conniving then that, but that plan is good. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yes, wonderfully simple yet brilliant." Another voice said. The other person closed the door with a click, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to conduct their plan unheard.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron, and walked into the girls' dormitory to start her plan. When she walked in, she saw that the dormitory had changed a little so it could fit six beds instead of five. Gathered around the farthest bed from the door, which she presumed to be Remy's, was the rest of the 7th year girls in the dormitory. Hermione dropped her cloak on her bed and walked over to the group. It didn't take long to see what all the hype was about. Perched on Remy's arm was a beautiful white horned owl with brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"What's its name?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Her name is Penelope." Remy answered.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Parvati said. "Can I touch her?"  
  
"Alright, just let her nip you so she knows you aren't afraid of her." Remy saw the worried looks on the girl's faces and smiled. "She doesn't nip hard."  
  
"Okay." Parvati reached out her hand towards Penelope, and let her nip her. When Penelope did so, she stretched out her head so Parvati could stoke her. "She's so soft." Penelope hooted softly in content of being the center of attention.  
  
"Where did you get her?" Hermione finally asked, announcing her presence in the room to everyone.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there." Lavender said with a small smile.  
  
"Penelope is one of our family owls. My mother let me bring her along with me." Remy said smoothly. "Would you like to stroke her Hermione? I'm sure she'd like it." Hermione stared at Remy quizzically, then smiled.  
  
"Sure." Hermione stepped forward and stretched out her hand. After letting Penelope nip at her, Hermione began stroking Penelope's feathers. "She is very soft." Hermione looked up at Remy and saw her smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. Well, she certainly doesn't seem evil enough to worry about. She thought.  
  
Hours later, well after everyone was asleep, in the boys dormitory, Harry awoke to the feeling of a soft brush caress his cheek. He opened eyes to see a blurry soft blue light in the shape of a figure with wings sitting at the edge of his bed. By the time he reached over and put on his glasses, the figure was gone. Weird. He said to himself. Then took off his glasses and fell back asleep.  
  
"Did it work?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes, for the night. He is protected from his demons for now. As long as he's as strong as everyone says him to be, then this won't be required for much longer." A soft voice answered.  
  
"Right." The door to the boy's dormitory closed, and the voices disappeared, for now.  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Review please. Flames welcome.  
  
~*~ Star and Glade  
  
2/3 


	3. Remy:1, Snape: 0

Hey people! We're back, sorry it's taking us so long to write the story, but if you left reviews, maybe we would be more encouraged to write more and faster. ::Smiles sweetly:: Okay? Anyways, here's our next chapter. Not sure how many more there's gonna be, but we have a lot of ideas in mind about what we're going to do. Enough of us rambling, on with the story!  
  
(A.N. Two things: 1. I really don't know where Dumbledore's office is, it's near Hufflepuff dormitory, but I just made up this place for the sake of not knowing my directions. 2. The class schedule is different than before, but I think it works, so don't dis it a'right.)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything. What more do we need to say? Oh, yeah, don't sue us, we're poor.  
  
Chapter Three: Remy: 1, Snape: 0  
  
The next morning Harry woke up feeling wonderfully calm. He got dressed and made his way down to the common room. When he got there, he saw Neville and Remy talking right besides the portrait hole.  
  
"So how do I get to Dumbledore's office?" Remy asked. Neville just stood there like a stone statue, his mouth hanging open stupidly.  
  
"Er...uh...um...it's...uh..." Neville stammered. When he turned and saw Harry making his way into the common room, his face filled with relief. "Harry! Could you tell Remy how to get to Dumbledore's office? I got to get to breakfast. Thanks!" Before Harry could answer, Neville was out the portrait hole and down the hall. Remy stood there staring at him.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know where it is too." She said. "I've already asked Seamus, Dean, a few third years, and of course Neville." Harry smiled at her look of disbelief that so many people didn't know where the bloody office was!  
  
"I know where it is." Said Harry. "It's down the hall and to the right of the hospital wing. You do know where that is...don't you?" Remy shot him an annoyed look. Harry smiled again. "His office is behind a statue of a really ugly gargoyle."  
  
"Okay, I think I can find my way now." Remy said. "Thank you for your help. I'll talk to you later. Have a good first class of the term." With parting words, she made her way out of the portrait hole and headed for Dumbledore's office. Harry watched her until the portrait swung closed, then turned to wait for Ron and Hermione, only to hit head on with Ron who was standing behind him, Hermione at his side.  
  
"Sly one you are Harry." Ron said, patting him on the back.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and sighed.  
  
"You have some things to learn." Harry contorted his face in a look of confusion and looked at Hermione who gave him a Don't-listen-to-him-look.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, stepping forward. "I would like some breakfast." She pushed open the portrait, but before she could, a white blur flew passed her and out of sight. The three stared after it.  
  
"Was that Hedwig?" Harry asked, jabbing his thumb out the portrait hole.  
  
"No, that was Penelope." Hermione stated as she clambered out the hole, Ron and Harry coming after her.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Penelope, Remy's owl. She must be mad the Remy left without her."  
  
"Remy keeps that owl in the dormitory with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Penelope wasn't there when I left the dormitory. She must of come to give Remy something, and seeing that she wasn't there, decided to take the fast way to her. Through the castle." The three reached the Great Hall quickly and took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to Neville.  
  
"Got our new class schedules." Neville said, handing the schedules to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Once again, another class of Advanced Potions." Ron groaned, as he stared down at his schedule.  
  
Monday  
  
9 o'clock Herbology  
  
Lunch  
  
1 o'clock Potions  
  
Tuesday  
  
9 o'clock Divination  
  
Lunch  
  
1 o'clock Transfiguration  
  
Wednesday  
  
8 o'clock Care of Magical Creatures  
  
10 o'clock Astronomy  
  
Lunch  
  
1 o'clock Charms  
  
Thursday  
  
9 o'clock Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Lunch  
  
1 o'clock History of Magic  
  
Friday  
  
8 o'clock Flight  
  
"At least I only have one class on Friday." Ron stared at Hermione's schedule which was almost the exact same. The only difference was that she had Arithmancy instead of Divination. He was happy that her schedule was easy this year. Well, as easy as it could be.  
  
"One class," Harry emphasized. "We still have Quidditch practice at 4 o'clock every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Remember? You are the captain." Ron smacked his head.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget. We still need a keeper Harry. I talked to Madame Pomfrey last night. She told me that Isaac Graham won't be healed enough for the next game." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Well, I would think not. A quaffle and a double bludger hitting you in the head at one time will knock you out of commission for a while." She said, finishing her muffin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione whipped off her hands and stood up.  
  
"Come on. Don't want to be late for Herbology now." Harry and Ron stood up after her and made their way out of the Great Hall towards the greenhouses.  
  
***  
  
Remy was down the hall from Dumbledore's office when she heard flapping behind her.  
  
"Penelope. I told you to stay in the owlery." Penelope landed on Remy's shoulder and grabbed a beak full of her ponytail and pulled. "OUCH! Penelope what was that for?" Penelope hooted. "You want to join me? Fine. Just no more pulling okay?" Remy said, rubbing her head. The owl nipped her ear. Remy walked and stood in front of the gargoyle statue. Before she had the chance to say the password, a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Might you tell me what you are doing Miss Morgan?" Professor Snape scowled.  
  
"I was going to see Professor Dumbledore about something sir." Remy answered casually.  
  
"The headmaster is not to be disturbed by students, and clearly you are one. One late to her first class." Remy pursed her lips but answered calmly.  
  
"I have an appointment to see Professor Dumbledore sir. So if you'll excuse me." Remy turned towards the statue. But Snape was not keen on having a student talk to him that way.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for talking to a professor that way!" Snape growled. Remy turned, and to his surprise, grinned.  
  
"Alright Professor." She then turned to the gargoyle statue, after glimpsing at the shocked look on Snape's face. "Fizzy Wizzlers." The statue opened, and Remy was gone before Snape could rebuttal. He walked away talking to himself that sounded something like: "Another Potter"  
  
Remy walked into Dumbledore's office to see him sitting at his desk, Fawkes the phoenix resting on a chair near the fire.  
  
"Professor?" Dumbledore looked up, his kind face looking older and ashen.  
  
"Remy. I assume you've received you mother's note?"  
  
"Yes I did. Did the Ministry send you the notice?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yes. Received it this morning by your owl there. Extraordinary animal you have there." Penelope hooted and flew over and landed next to Fawkes.  
  
"Yes she is. So you agree to the terms?" Dumbledore sighed and picked up a piece of parchment resting on his desk.  
  
"There are quite extreme. But if you're willing, I agree to let you perform it when necessary. The only thing is I'm very curious how your mother and you came across this."  
  
"It's a long story. But it will be very useful."  
  
"Yes, of course. Now how do you pronounce it?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Remy smiled at the old man.  
  
"It's pronounced; Arvadek Adava."  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table all to ready to indulge themselves in a well-earned lunch.  
  
"Biting plants. I'll never get it." Ron stated as one of his thoroughly bandaged hands grabbed a roll and buttered it.  
  
"It's all for the better." Hermione said, sipping her soup with a similarly bandaged hand. Harry on the other hand, was bandage free and searching around the Great Hall for someone.  
  
"Has anyone seen Remy?" He asked.  
  
"Not since this morning." Ron said, now diving into a bowl of stew. "Why? You looking for her Harry?" He added with a wink. Hermione tutted.  
  
"Please Ron. Not while we're eating."  
  
"Just trying to help Harry a little." Hermione shook her head and continued to eat her soup. Neither hid nor hair of Remy was seen until 10 minutes into Potions when she entered casually and took the only empty seat next to Harry. Had not Snape said anything, one would have thought that she was there since the start of class.  
  
"Too good to enter class the same time as everyone else Miss Morgan?" Snape sneered. Draco Malfoy turned in his chair in the front row ready for the show.  
  
"No Professor. My meeting with Professor Dumbledore ran a little late. He gave me a note if you would like to see it." Remy said smoothly, pulling out a piece of parchment from her pocket and extending it forward to Snape, who snatched it, read it quickly, then crumpled it and continued with the lesson without any point deduction from Gryffindor. Malfoy turned back to the front, disappointment riddled through his pale face. Advanced Potions ended with Remy as the new hero in 7^th year Gryffindors.  
  
"Brilliant! A note! Never thought of that!" Seamus told Remy as they all walked back to the dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione brought up the tail end of the group.  
  
"She's become very popular Harry. You're going to have some competition." Ron teased. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quit it Ron. You remember how much your brothers teased you. You hated it. So why bring that onto Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Because I realized how much fun it is."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Relax. Only kidding. Please don't hurt me." Ron said, cowering next to Harry. "Save me." Harry stared at him. "Please?"  
  
"You brought it upon yourself." Harry and Hermione kept walking leaving Ron standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"That was low Harry! Really low!" Harry and Hermione shook their heads and stopped walking so Ron could catch up.  
  
~~~~  
  
Phew! Our longest chapter yet! So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Be honest. Thanks to the people who reviewed! Please review! We may have out the next chapter faster that way!  
  
Star and Glade  
  
2-12-02 


	4. Don't sit on me!

It's been almost a year since we updated! Oopsies! Anyways here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Don't sit on me!  
  
Someone was screaming. He had to help them.  
  
Harry tried to lift his arms but they felt like lead and lay limply at his sides. The person was screaming again, pleading and begging for something, but as hard as he tried he couldn't make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes as far as they could but all he saw was red.  
  
There was more screaming, then a menacing laughter. His head pounded as he strained with all his might to hear what the person was saying, but then.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Harry awoke with a start drenched in a cold sweat. His heart was racing as he tried to remember his dream, but all was blurry now, fuzzy, he couldn't remember it. Then before he could come across another thought, his mind was cleared and his head fell pack onto his pillow with a soft 'thump'. Once again he was asleep, but this time, dreamless.  
  
Unknown to the sleeping boys, the door to their dormitory latched closed silently as possible, draining out the arguing whispers behind it.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot!" One voiced whispered fiercely.  
  
"I didn't forget." A calmer second voice answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Then I'm the Queen of England!" Rebutted the first voice in a higher voice.  
  
"Keep it down 'Nel. We don't want to wake anyone."  
  
"Right, right. Sorry. Let's just get out of here." Gryffindor dormitory was once again silent, beside the faint howl of the winds outside.  
  
Harry woke again about an hour later, but this time not due to a horrific dream, but due to the horrific noise of Neville's snoring. Harry sighed, and reached across to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He slipped them on while staring blankly at the clock. '4.to early to be up.' He groaned, contemplated going back to sleep when Neville let loose a tremendous snort. Harry sighed and rolled out from bed and dressed in his normal black school robes, then running his hands through his messy hair, he walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room.  
  
Tired and slightly blurred eyed, Harry made his way to the big couch in front of the fire, hoping maybe he could get some sleep before classes started in the morning. He was about to sit down when,  
  
"You aren't going to sit on me, are you?" Harry suddenly snapped awake and looked down at where he was about to sit and saw Remy already sitting there, looking about as tired as he felt, with a book propped open on her knees. Thoroughly embarrassed, Harry muttered his apologies and sank down into the couch on the other side of her.  
  
"The wind keeping you awake?" Remy asked, closing her book and placing it in between them.  
  
"No, Neville." Harry muttered absentmindedly looking down at the book she just put down. Remy noticed Harry staring at the book.  
  
"Even half asleep you seem to be drawn to quidditch."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The book." Finally looking at the book wholly, Harry saw that it was a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages - Volume 2.  
  
"Oh yeah," He laughed nervously and tiredly. "I guess I do. Do you like quidditch?" Right after he asked the question, Harry mentally slapped himself. 'Why else would she be reading the book you twit? You're smooth, very smooth.' He inwardly yelled at himself.  
  
"Of course!" Remy answered, taking no heed to Harry's denseness. "Who doesn't? Oh and I hope you don't mind about the book." Harry looked at her blankly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The book. I borrowed it from Hermione, who borrowed it from Ron, who apparently borrowed it from you."  
  
"Oh yeah! I was wondering what happened to my copy."  
  
"You can have it back if you want." Remy said, picking up the book and handing it to him, but Harry just shook his head.  
  
"No that's okay. You can finish reading it. Besides, I think I've memorized the whole thing by now."  
  
"Really, well, then what does it say on page," Remy opened the book and scanned the page, while Harry sat there dumbfounded, 'I didn't mean it literally.' "What does it say on page 75, the third paragraph from the top?"  
  
"Er." Harry sat there not believing she was doing this, now what could he saw without looking stupid. But before he could answer, Remy started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." She closed the book and put it back in between them. "So, Hermione tells me that you are looking for a keeper."  
  
***  
  
So tired.must sleep..review please.thanks..::snore::  
  
Star and Glade 1-31-03 


End file.
